twistedfandomcom-20200214-history
Tess Masterson
Tess Masterson is a main character in Twisted. She is the mother of Jo Masterson and the wife of Kyle Masterson. She has had an on-and-off friendshop with Karen Desai since high school and had a young romance with Vikram Desai. She has said that she is glad Jo has Danny Desai and Rico in her life. She approves of Danny when Jo shows sudden interest in the Fall Fest ever since she said Danny might go with her. She is portrayed by Kimberly Quinn. Biography She was friends with Danny's mom. She is very kind and nice but can be stubborn in her choices. In the Pilot episode, it's shown that she prefers not to talk about work or her husband's cases with each other. Despite this, it seemed as though she didn't mind him discussing his cases with Jo. However, when he becomes intent on investigating Danny and any involvement he has regarding Regina's murder, she suggested not to discuss his work at all period to avoid argument between the family. As revealed in Three For The Road, she still has a marijuana stash and smokes it regularly behind Kyle and Jo's back like she used to in high school with Karen. It is also revealed that she had an on-again/off-again relationship and multiple hook ups with Vikram during, and possibly after, high school/college. Physical Appearance Tess has shoulder length blonde hair. She has blue eyes and looks very homey. She tries to look her best while being comfortable. Appearances *Pilot *Grief Is a Five Letter Word *PSA De Resistance *Sleeping with the Frenemy *The Fest And The Furious *Three For The Road *We Need To Talk About Danny *Docu-Trauma *The Truth Will Out *Poison of Interest *Out With The In-Crowd *Dead Men Tell Big Tales *Sins of the Father *Home Is Where the Hurt Is *Danny Indemnity *The Son Also Falls *You're a Good Man, Charlie McBride *Danny, Interrupted *The Tale of Two Confessions Trivia *Tess and Karen have been on-again/off-again friends since high school. *She dated Vik before Karen did, and had an affair with him after he began his relationship with Karen. *She smokes pot regularly, but the only person who knows is Karen. *She prefers not to discuss Kyle's cases with him. *Kyle and Tess' marriage has been falling apart lately. *Tess trusts Danny and wants to be more lenient with Jo, the opposite opinions of Kyle. *She had Vikram's number carved on the bottom of a pot which she used to call him in the summer finale. It was obvious that she knew it was there and that she only used it because she thought there was an emergency. *She knew Vikram wasn't dead and for some reason she didn't tell anyone, not even Karen, Vikram's wife. It is unknown why Vikram, presumably, decided to tell her about his disappearance and left his wife oblivious. *She is the mother of Charlie McBride. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Females Category:Stubs Category:Adults Category:Article stubs Category:Protagonists